Of Hunters And Wizards
by AngelsAndApplePies
Summary: After years of fighting, the Second Wizarding War is finally over. However things didn't go as they were fated to, and across the world, certain supernatural events are set in motion sooner than they should have been. Because of this, new players have joined the game, and Team Free Will is determined to win.


**Disclaimer: **Neither Supernatural nor Harry Potter belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>**: **War

* * *

><p>It wasn't supposed to end this way.<p>

Voldemort was supposed to fight for blood purity, assisted by Death Eaters and dark creatures. The war should have been easily won by the "Light" side, and even though there would have been heavy losses, it would have resolved itself simply. Voldemort was never supposed to get involved with other supernatural creatures. Magical Britain's path was clear, and the events that would ensure things happened the way they needed to had begun happening.

But then Voldemort came in contact with Alistair and everything went to hell.

* * *

><p>Harry wasn't a coward.<p>

He had been fighting in a war since his eleventh birthday. By that time, his parents had been killed and he had barely survived living with the Dursleys for ten years. It was only downhill from there. He had lost friends and those he had considered family at a near constant rate. So when Voldemort was finally gone, and most of the demons and creatures had been taken care of, Harry thought he would finally get to live the life he had always wanted. It had almost seemed that way too...at least that is until he began to notice Ron and Hermione's behavior, and after that, Dumbledore's, and that's when it all hit the fan. Betrayal, lies, manipulation, and deceit was around every corner. So Harry ran, he ran as far and fast as he could, and he tried to ignore that voice that kept whispering 'coward'.

No matter how fast or how far he ran, he couldn't get it to stop.

* * *

><p>Hermione had always been unnaturally intelligent.<p>

Even in grade school, she had been mocked and made fun of, all because she liked books more than people. She had never had any real friends before, and as such, it was her teachers that she became close to. Hermione would sit with them at lunch and they would talk about literature, scientific discoveries, and anything else that could have possibly came up. So she become to trust them, believe that they would always have her best interests at heart.

When her Hogwarts letter came, she had been shocked and overjoyed. Hermione had never admitted to anyone that she had also been terrified. But then Albus Dumbledore had given her an offer. All she had to do was befriend one boy and make sure he had the right friends. The right grades. The right loyalties. And have meetings with the headmaster once a week. There was nothing wrong with it...she was doing the right thing.

But Hermione would be lying if she said it had never left a bad taste in her mouth.

* * *

><p>Sirius was not oblivious.<p>

Maybe it was growing up in a traditionally Dark family while he craved the Light, or maybe it was some innate skepticism he had been born with, but Sirius had always had a hard time trusting people. James had been the first person he ever gave his trust to that had never thrown it back in his face, even when Sirius could admit he had deserved it. Sure, he had trusted Lily, Remus, and Peter too (and just look where that got him), but it had been different. It did show, however, that he was capable of trusting those who deserved it. He didn't never felt that the headmaster did. So it wasn't much of a surprise when he broke out of Azkaban and saw the millions of hooks that the old coot had in his godson.

Sirius knew Harry wouldn't believe him if he tried to explain it to him, and he didn't want to risk alienating the closest thing to a son he had, so as much as he hated it, he just sat back and observed. Well, that's not all he did. He made arrangements and plans, and he taught Harry. Not just in Light magic and fighting either. Sirius taught Harry muggle subjects, philosophy, and even Dark magic and some creature hunting. He taught Harry everything he needed to know to live in either the muggle or magical world, and slowly he watched his godson change from a shy boy to a more confident teen. Sirius knew that was a good thing, and he just hoped that Harry wouldn't be to hurt by the betrayals when he found out.

But Sirius swore that no matter what he would be there to help pick up the pieces.

* * *

><p>Molly was desperate.<p>

She had always loved Arthur, and didn't regret marrying him. However she never expected to have seven children living off of one small, measly, Ministry paycheck. She had thought that they would only have a few kids, and that as time went on, Arthur would move up in the Ministry and start bringing home more money. They could live in a large house, and have time to play. There would never be any trouble with money, and there would be no fights.

But the harsh reality of it was, they had seven children. She loved each and every one, but they were a handful and with six of the seven being growing boys, they ate a lot of food, which was equal to a lot of money. Arthur, although he had been offered numerous promotions, had decided that he liked working with muggles and turned them all down. That led to the house being held together by magic, holding double the people it had originally been designed for, and most of all, the arguments. They were about everything from priorities and duty to children and depravity. So when Albus Dumbledore turned up on their doorstep and told her that all she had to do in order to make all the problems go away was act as like a mother figure for a young boy, she agreed in an instant. When Arthur asked, she said that she had taken a liking to the boy, and the extra money came from a new fund set up for Hogwarts students that were struggling with money.

Molly told herself that no matter what the reason was, Harry needed someone to take care of him, but that didn't stop the self-revulsion from rising up every time he looked at her with love and gratitude.

* * *

><p>Neville had never been important.<p>

He could've been the Boy-Who-Lived, and although most days he wouldn't want to touch the title and all that accompanied it with a ten foot pole, there were some days he longed for it. Neville wasn't stupid, he knew that life wasn't glamorous, that it was filled with pain and sorrow, but sometimes, he thought the recognition might be worth it. After growing up practically an orphan, never being shown any recognition except for a few things, he craved the feeling of being wanted and needed...important. He wanted to be important.

When he had blurted that out to Harry one night in their fourth year, as they were both staring out the window in the middle of the night, he had instantly regretted it, looking towards the ground with his face turning bright red. He wasn't sure whether Harry would look at him in disgust or disbelief, and wondered if it was going to be the end of their somewhat tentative friendship. Neville didn't look up until Harry let out a small sigh, and he was shocked at what he saw. Harry was looking at Neville with understanding and sorrow, and not a small bit of brokenness, and Neville realized that not only did Harry know what he meant, he was also hurting a lot more than everyone else saw. That night not only changed his friendship with Harry, but also his life, and in return he made a silent promise.

Neville promised he would always be there for Harry, as his friend, his fellow soldier, and most importantly, as his brother.

* * *

><p>Ron was a loyal follower.<p>

He had always followed someone, whether it was his father, or mother, or even his brothers. So when his mom sat him down and told him to befriend Harry Potter, he had done it. It had been important to his mom, and family loyalty came first. Besides, he was too young to really know what he was doing and what its consequences would be.

The older he got, the more his mother and Professor Dumbledore explained to him, and his newfound loyalty to Harry began conflicting with his loyalty to his family. But then he saw the way Ginny's face lit up when she got a new dress, and how his mom practically floated on air when she could finally afford some new pans, all because of the money they were being given to take care of and be friends with Harry. That's when Ron knew he wouldn't stop. He might not be the oldest, smartest, or strongest, but he could do this. He couldn't put his friend before his family's needs and happiness.

That didn't mean Ron didn't feel like dirt every time Harry called him his first true friend.

* * *

><p>Draco hadn't always hated his father.<p>

There had been a time when Draco had idolized his father. He was smart, sophisticated, and Slytherin, and Draco had thought that was the best thing to be in this world. So he had endured his father's harsh words and treatments, and thought that maybe one day, his father would be proud of him. Maybe one day, they would really be father and son.

Draco wasn't really sure when it changed. Probably when he was about eleven, and saw his father kill a man. It didn't help that he was beginning to understand more and more of what people were saying about his family. But by then, it was too late. His father was working on plans to bring back the Dark Lord, and Draco had no way to escape. He went to Hogwarts and acted as he was supposed to, waiting for the day that an opportunity would rise for him to escape the Malfoy family. When that time finally came, Draco wasn't sure what he was more surprised by: the fact that it was Harry Potter who saved him, or the fact that because of Harry, he finally had a family.

Harry had saved Draco, and Draco knew that if and when it came down to it, he would do whatever it took to repay the favor.

* * *

><p>Albus was a chess master.<p>

To some degree, he always had been. Even as a mere child of barely eleven, he had already known how to manipulate people to his goals. It had made his life a lot easier, knowing when to play innocent and when to show fiery rage. No one had ever suspected a thing either, at least, not until recently. It had probably helped that he had always been working towards what seemed to be the greater good. Having an angel on his side didn't hurt either.

Harry might have found out the truth, and he might have left, but that didn't mean all was done and over with. After all, Albus wasn't just _a_ chess master...he was _the _chess master.

* * *

><p>It wasn't supposed to end this way.<p>

It was supposed to be bright and happy, but it wasn't.

Instead, it was the beginning of the end.


End file.
